Pain Flows
by chichai
Summary: The pain settled itself into Takao’s senses as the gathering steam from the running shower slithered and curled its way around his skin...his torso lay bare and vulnerable...[not givn 2 much away!  Plz R&R.  WARNING NOT4SENSITIVE READERS]


This was a very random piece so plz xcuse the lak of bakground and the posibl confusion that may creep up coz of the memories. This just came into my head n I typd in half an hour, then chekd speln n how much sense it made n now it's been put up.

4 sensitive readers, there is blood and some upsetting images.

_Italics_ - thoughts

_**Bold and italic**_ - Takao's memories of his friend's words.

**Pain Flows**

Cold, sharp and lethal. Takao's eyelids drooped shut as his grip momentarily evaded his fingertips. He sighed clenching his fist to feel the inanimate object lull deceitful promises of salvation in the echoing bathroom. The pain settled itself into Takao's senses as the gathering steam from the running shower slithered and curled its way around his skin and weighed down his denims enjoying the irritation it brought to his already hectic karma. His eyes snapped open as he felt his chest boil up with a sick anger he couldn't release. The fogged up mirror before him bore an image familiar to him but too different for him to endure; his eyes held a chaotic fury that drove damaging torture to his spirit and his torso lay bare and vulnerable with raw streaks that oozed a smooth red lullaby. The burning anger in his brown eyes lifted as the tender blood red notes brought him to a place of desolation and confusion. His muscles slowly withdrew their defences as he looked down at the reality he had emblazoned upon his stomach.

_Damn…_ He winced as his left hand placed itself on the maimed skin and trembled as he felt blood push itself out of his body and slowly grind him down. Takao shook his head in a panic as the room flashed out of focus. A clatter confused the eighteen year old's senses before he brought both his hands into his view; it had been the penknife, his weapon of choice, that had abandoned him and chose to plunge away from it's promise of deliverance and down to the chilly tiles on the bathroom floor. Takao's feet wearily dragged across the floor as his blood stained hand reached out for the glass door that he gave a feeble push to open.

_**"...We can help…if you'd let us."**_

Takao sighed heavily closing his eyes; Kenny just didn't get it. Help wasn't what they could give for this. It was too deep, too confusing…he didn't even know why, so how could they?

"Aargh!!!" Takao groaned quietly beneath the pattering of the water as the droning pain emancipated itself into a live wire of scorching electricity that hacked through his decimated wounds making them leak the precious red fluid at a painfully fast rate.

_**"You're only making the pain worse!!! This isn't a way out!!! Will you **__**listen**__** just this once???"**_

Takao laughed scornfully at Max's words as he pushed the last of his clothes down to his ankles and stepped out of them before trying to tackle the small step into the shower. Success turned her gaze from him as he stumbled in almost smacking his face off the wall but catching himself just in time. Takao gave a swift whimper as he strained his muscles to pull himself up and feeling terror grab at his throat as he felt old blood coerce fresh blood to follow its lead and stain his Japanese skin. Stepping beneath the water he felt relief burn on his back before tilting his head back to let the scorching water soak through his black hair and cradle his head in a deep and stifled emptiness. As the searing water dribbled down his face Takao felt an unfamiliar and self-effacing calm trickle and mingle with the intense heat. His tears. Sliding down the condensation filled wall he felt true peace begin to take over the unforgiving pain he had inflicted upon himself. His vision began to shift as dwindling sight wandered to the plug hole which welcomed the small river of diluted blood into its dark network of pipes before guzzling it out of sight. He laughed sadly as his body began to grind to a halt and his last few conscious thoughts came to mind.

_**"**__**I don't want to see you die**__**!!!"**_

Takao smiled weakly feeling the water fall upon his face as he sat cramped in the small confines of the shower while the last of the blurred light closed itself from his view in shame.

_…you won't Hiromi…you won't…_


End file.
